Princes And Princesses
by Tatsu no Yori
Summary: This story is about Touya who is a prince and his fiancee, Aya...A boy named Yuuhi comes into his life and starts to get Aya from him...What will happen next?


**Princes and Princesses**

**Part One : My Little Girl**

"Good morning, everyone..."

He is Touya. He is a prince and he likes to enjoy in his life. He has red hair and green eyes and also he is taller than his elder brother. He still studies and he will marry someone that he doesn't know.

"Dad, who's she? I want to see her..."

"Just wait for it,okay?" his father replied.

"Oh..."

At his school, there was a girl that he hated. Her name is Aya, a shy girl but she can't control her behavior and herself too. They always fought when they met. Unfortunately for him, her name was the same as his fiancee's. Everyday, he hoped that his fiancee was not like her.

"Oi! Touya!" one of his friends called for his name.

"Ah, Seiji..."

"Did you hear about it?" his other friend, Yamato asked him.

"About what?"

"We got a new friend in our class..."

"A new friend? Who?" he asked again.

"Someone who's just like you... A prince..." Seiji said.

"A prince?! He's not..." he ran to his class and open the door.

"H-He..."

"Meow?" Aya suddenly appeared behind him.

"A cat? You... What're you doing, huh?!"

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing..." he entered the class and sat at his place.

"Are you sure?" she asked him again.

"What do you want?!" he started to get angry.

"Nothing..." she replied and smiled.

"So..."

"So...?

"Get lost!"

All the students in the class turned to the two of them.

"You're not acting like a prince at all, Touya-kun..." a voice came from his back.

Touya turned to the back and looked at the boy. He left his place and went out from the class.

"He doesn't like you..." Aya said to the boy. She then continued, "Anyway, welcome to our class... Nice to meet you..."

The boy just looked at the door while saying, "Finally, we meet again...Touya-kun..."

During recess, Aya looked for Touya. He was at the top of the school building. Aya saw him lying on the floor while staring at the sky.

"Why are you sleeping here?"

He didn't answer her question. "Who is he? Do you know him?" she asked again.

"It's not your problem..."

"You've many secret..."

"Hey, aren't you ashamed with me?" he asked.

"Why must I feel like that?"

"Because I'm a prince and you're just a crazy little cat..."

"Maybe...because I like you..." she replied.

"Huh?"

"Oi! Touya! The class will start soon!" Seiji told them.

"Ah! I know!" he looked at Aya then continued his words, "I thought I was wrong..."

"About what?"

"Heh...Nothing..."

After the class, Touya went to the bus stop and waited for his driver. At the same time, the boy came then sat beside him.

"Nice story, right?"

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing...Nothing...I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you..."

"Why did you come here? What do you want?" Touya asked again.

"Em...I don't know..." he replied, smiling at him.

"What do you mean that you don't know?!" Touya grabbed his collar, getting angrier.

His driver had came and their conversation had stopped there.

"Prince, are you okay?" his driver asked him.

"I'm okay... Let's go..."

"I heard that your father had planned something for you..." the driver continued.

"Planning? What planning?" he asked.

"Your father will make a dinner this night...And he had invited your fiancee too..."

"Aya? Anousa...Have you seen her face? I mean Aya's face..."

"Yes..."

"How does she look like? Is she pretty? What about her behavior?"

"He he...Prince, you asked me too many questions..."

"I-I'm sorry..." he apologized.

"She's pretty and is a kind person...I think you'd fall in love with her..."

"Shut up! I don't know her, how I can fall in love with someone that I don't know..."

"It's natural, prince...So don't be shy with me..."

"Stop talking and start driving..."

* * *

_At night..._

"Touya! Touya! Please open the door!" his mother knocked his door.

"Uh, Mom... What do you want now?"

"Are you ready? You look so smart tonight..."

"Thank you..." he thanked his mother and lied on his bed.

"Touya..." his mother called his name.

"I'm tired..."

One of his maid came to his room and said that his fiancee was at the palace. Touya and his mother went downstairs and see her.

"Uh!"

"Touya, this is Aya..." his mother introduced his fiancee to him.

"You! Mom! Is she my fiancee?!" he asked his mother, shocked.

"Yes... Why, Touya? Do you have a problem?"

"Of course I've a problem with that! She's my friend!"

"It's good... So you've known each other..." his mother continued.

"But, mother..."

"...Aya, come to me...He he...You're pretty girl...I hope you can take care of him for me..."

"Thank you, mom..." she replied, smiled.

"Hey, don't call her 'mom'!" he shouted again at Aya.

"Touya!"

"It's okay, mom... Don't worry..." she said to his mother.

"...Let's have some dinner..." his mother said.

"Huh..."

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked him while holding his hand.

"I'll kill you..." he replied.

When they're eating, Touya's mother said to his fiancee about his cousin. Touya's face had changed when his mother talked about his cousin. Actually, Aya was engaged with his cousin but his father was died because of heart attack. So, his family had canceled their relationship and Touya's father had taken the place as a king. Aya did not know about this.

"Aya...this weekend, I want you to see someone..."

"Someone? Who?" Aya asked.

"Touya's cousin..."

"Ah! Touya-kun has a cousin?" she shocked when heard about that.

"Em, Touya don't tell you about this?"

"No..."

"I thought it's not important..." he said, looked at his mother angrily.

"He's our family too...How can you said it's not important?"

"I don't care about him..."

"Touya-kun..."

Touya left the dining table and went to his room. His mother just looked at him. She knew that her son did not like when she talked about his cousin. But, she just wanted to introduce him to Aya.

"Will he be okay?" Aya asked, worried.

"Yeah, don't worry...He always like this..." his mother replied.

"Really?..." she said to herself, slowly.

* * *

YUKIO : Woit! Anata no namae wa?

IZUMI : Watashi wa Izumi desu...Nandeska?

YUKIO : Want to join us?

IZUMI : Nani?

YUKIO : I'll tell you later...Just say it, 'Yes' or 'No'?

IZUMI : Okay...

YUKIO : Heh, I like your style...I'll tell you now...

IZUMI : Stupid...

YUKIO : You too...

IZUMI: Nandayo? Usuratonkachi...


End file.
